1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal which recognizes the content of an utterance based on the information on the movement of the articulation organs when the user speaks, a learning device which generates recognition parameters related to the recognition of the content of an utterance, an information recognition system which includes these, and a learning method which is performed in this information recognition system.
2. Related Background Art
An information recognition method where the content of an utterance is recognized based, not on the sound information, but on the information on the movement of the articulation organs, such as myo-electric information around the mouth of an individual who performs utterance action and the image of their lips, has been known. By this method, the content of an utterance can be recognized from the movement of the mouth and lips, even when the speaker does not utter a sound, and as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-181888, for example, this method is applied to a device which recognizes the content of an utterance of an individual having no pharynx, who cannot vocalize due to sickness or an accident, by the movement of their lips.
When the content of an utterance is recognized based on such information on the movement of the articulation organs, it is important to learn information on the movement of the articulation organs adaptively for each speaker, so as to support various speaking features of the speaker, generate unique recognition parameters for the speaker, and recognize the content of an utterance based on the recognition parameters for each speaker, and by this, the recognition accuracy of the content of an utterance can be improved.